Antiguo Amor
by miko kaoru-sama
Summary: Midoriko tuvo una hija y se enamora de Inuyasha, pero el la traiciona provocando su muerte, despues de 53 años Inuyasha se da cuenta que ella a sido revivida y lo unico que quiere es matarlo ¿que pasara? Cap. 2 UP!KAGxINU
1. Prologo

Prologo: La muerte de un alma pura.

Todos Los Personajes de la serie Inuyasha Pertenecen Al Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los personajes inventados por mi.

Aclaraciones:

-diálogos-

_recuerdos_

"pensamientos"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El pasado de Inuyasha

Por Miko Kaoru-Sama

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_De repente la vida es cruel, porque me regala un amor y me lo quita a la vez._

_Me devuelve las estrellas y al mismo tiempo me recuerda que están muy lejos y no las puedo tocar. _

_Me pone sobre la mesa una ilusión adornada con rosas y me deja una nota que dice con letras rojas "mis espinas envenenan, aléjate de mi"._

_Pero mas allá de todo dolor, es la traición del ser amado por lo que has dado todo.  
_

Prologo:

La muerte de un alma pura.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" repetía con dolor una y otra vez "¿Por qué si yo te amaba?"

Entre las penumbras de la noche se podía observar a una sacerdotisa que estaba seriamente dañada en su hombre derecho y otras parte del cuerpo.

"¿Como fuiste capaz de hacerme esto después de todo lo que di?"

De repente de entre los arbusto se empiezan a escuchar ruidos muy extrañas, la joven sacerdotisa al darse cuenta de esto le empieza a recorrer un miedo por todo su cuerpo ya que a pesar de estar con su espada, no tendría la fuerza suficiente para una batalla en el estado es el que se encontraba.

-¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ? –dijo con fuerza.

De entre los arbusto salió una pequeña gatita de dos colas, tenia el pelaje muy hermoso y unas pequeñas franjas negras en sus colas y alrededor de su cuello.

-Eras tu Kuroro- suspiro aliviada-no me vuelvas a asustar así quieres- dijo suavemente y con una sonrisa-ven aquí.

La gatita se acerco lentamente donde su dueña y empezó a maullar al ver en el estado en que se encontraba.

-No te preocupes Kuroro-hizo una mueca de dolor-si vamos rápido a la aldea talvez...pueda salvarme.

La gatita rápidamente se transformo para que así pudieran llegar rápido a la aldea. Mientras se alejaban la joven sacerdotisa miraba llena de rencor el lugar de donde venia, prometiéndose a si misma de que si sobrevivía a esto buscaría venganza contra el ser que la traiciono y que le rompió el corazón.

Pasaban los minutos y todavía no llegaban a la aldea, cada vez veía mas borroso y le costaba respirar, pero la razón por la cual quería llegar a la aldea era de que si se iba a morir, moriría en su aldea y junto su pequeña hermana que la esperaba. De repente a lo lejos se podía ver mucho humo y una presencia maligna muy fuerte, la sacerdotisa miraba en la dirección de la cual provenía esto y cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que venia de... SU ALDEA.

-Apresúrate Kuroro-se estaba desesperando, el solo hecho de imaginar que su pequeña hermana y la gente de la aldea estuvieran muertos por su culpa, le hacia sentir una terrible culpa.

Al llegar sintió que el mundo se le venia a los pies, todos estaban muertos, no había excepciones todos estaban tirado en el suelo cubiertos de sangre. De repente el terror la invadió al no encontrar a su pequeña hermana. Empezó a correr buscándola por todas partes sin importarle en absoluto sus heridas, hasta que la encontró tirada en el suelo con una herida en su estomago, se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus brazos.

-Sayuri, por favor despierta-le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-perdóname, por favor. Perdóname por no haber estado aquí para protegerte.

-Ka..Kao..ru-dijo con dificulta Sayuri.

-Sayuri, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien-aunque en el fondo ella misma se quería convencer de eso.

-Hermana no..-hizo una mueca de dolor-no llores por favor, tu nunca lloras.

-Como me dices eso si eres lo único que me queda, por ti soy capaz de todo Sayuri-en su rostro se podia ver la desesperación que sentía al poder a su única hermana.

-No sabes...cuanto me alegro al sa...al saber que tu estas aquí, conmigo hermana-con mucha dificultad puso su pequeña mano en la mejilla de su hermana-por lo menos pudo verte antes de morir-y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sayuri...-sostuvo fuertemente su mano en su mejilla, pensando que así podia retenerla a su lado y no se iría como sus padres.

-Por favor hermana, sonríe una vez mas para que me pueda llevar tu recuerdo feliz conmigo y no una triste.

-De acuerdo Sayuri-le dijo mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, falsa pero que por lo menos dejaba feliz a su hermana-haré todo lo que me pidas.

-Gracias Kaoru...-cerro lentamente los ojos-no sabes lo feliz que me hace el pensar que pronto estaré con papá y también con mamá, siempre te voy a recordar Kaoru...te quiero-fue su ultimo suspiro al mismo tiempo que la mano que estaba en su mejilla caí inerte al suelo.

-Sayuri-dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos-¡¡SAYURI!!-fue el grito que se escucho por todo la aldea. De repente siente una presencia muy conocida detrás suyo.

-Vaya, vaya pero mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí, a la sacerdotisa que dejo sola e indefensa la aldea para ir tras su amorcito-le dijo aquel mounstro envuelto en una piel de mandril.

-Tu fuiste-le dijo mientras se daba vuelta lentamente para ver de cerca de aquel ser que le trajo tantas desgracias a su vida desde que lo salvo-tu fuiste quien los mato a todos ¿¿CÓMO PUDISTE??-esta enojada, furiosa y por primera vez sentía el deseo de venganza y el de rencor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Jajajaja, fue muy fácil, tu no estabas así que aproveche de atacar esta aldea para así poder probar mis nuevos poderes, pero si quieres un culpable esa eres tu.

-No trates de cambiar los pápeles Naraku-el solo decir su nombre le daba repugnancia.

-Yo no los cambio, es la verdad-en su rostro se podia ver su sonrisa burlona que tanto detestaba Kaoru.

-Te matare por lo que hiciste-apretó fuertemente sus puños-te juro que lo haré Naraku-se preparo para atacarlo pero recién se acordó de sus heridas cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-Jajajaja, y como piensas hacerlo si estas muy herida-se acercaba lentamente a ella-mas bien yo voy a matarte-cuando estaba a punto de atacarla aparece Kuroro que intenta proteger a Kaoru-maldita bestia no te metas en esto-Kuroro tan solo gruñía y esta dispuesta a atacarlo-ja no importa total de todas formas morirá-dicho esto se fue de aquel lugar.

-Kuroro...gracias por salvarme pero...de todas formas moriré-Kuroro se transformo en la pequeña gatita y se fue a su lado a hacerle compañía-por favor Kuroro...cuídate mucho y ¡agh!-apenas podía respirar y su vista cada vez era mas borrosa-ahora ¡vete¡rápido!-Kuroro la miro y se empezó a ir lentamente.

Kaoru se quedo sola en el lugar donde fue muy feliz junto a su familia y recordó las palabras de Naraku.

_-Vaya, vaya pero mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí, a la sacerdotisa que dejo sola e indefensa la aldea para ir tras su amorcito-le dijo aquel mounstro envuelto en una piel de mandril._

_-Tu fuiste-le dijo mientras se daba vuelta lentamente para ver de cerca de aquel ser que le trajo tantas desgracias a su vida desde que lo salvo-tu fuiste quien los mato a todos ¿¿CÓMO PUDISTE??-esta enojada, furiosa y por primera vez sentía el deseo de venganza y el de rencor recorrer todo su cuerpo._

_- Jajajaja, fue muy fácil, tu no estabas así que aproveche de atacar esta aldea para así poder probar mis nuevos poderes, pero si quieres un culpable esa eres tu._

_-No trates de cambiar los pápele Naraku-el solo decir su nombre le daba repugnancia._

_-Yo no los cambio, es la verdad-en su rostro se podia ver su sonrisa burlona que tanto detestaba Kaoru._

Tenia razón, era su culpa si tan solo no se hubiera alejado de la aldea, si no hubiera conocido a Naraku, si no lo hubiera conocido a EL nada de esto hubiera pasado.

"Pero Los hubiera no existen" pensó sarcásticamente. Antes de morir solo un pensamiento rondo en su cabeza

"Juro que me vengare de todo el daño que me hicieron" pensó con decisión y llena de rencor "Juro que te matare Naraku y también a ti Inuyasha, pagaras todo el daño que me hiciste"

-Lo juro-fue su ultimo suspiro antes de caer muerta junto a su pequeña hermana

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_53 años después_

-¡¡¡OSUWARI!!!-se escucho un gran golpe-¡¡¡OSUWARI!!!¡¡¡OSUWARI!!!¡¡¡OSUWARI¡¡¡OSUWARI!!!-dijo muy enojada la colegiala del futuro

-Ese perro tonto, no se como Kagome puede aguantarlo-dijo el pequeño Shippo mientras comía.

-Bueno lo a aguantado por tres años Shippo-dijo el monje Miroku quien estaba al lado de la exterminadora.

-Tiene razón su excelencia, aunque sinceramente ver todos los días una discusión entre ellos me tiene muy cansada-dijo Sango cuando de repente siente algo en su trasero-¡¡MONJE PERVERTIDO!!¡¡ES QUE NUNCA VA A CAMBIAR!!-decía al mismo tiempo que le daba un buen golpe.

-Perdóname Sanguito es que ya sabes mi mano tiene vida propia, jeje-rió nerviosamente

-Si como no, a pesar de ya conocernos por tres años aun no cambia su manera de ser.

-¡agh! Maldita Kagome¿porque siempre me haces esto eh?-Dijo un malhumorado hanyou saliendo del agujero que hizo.

-¡¡POR QUE TU ERES EL IMBECIL QUE SIEMPRE ME TRATA MAL, POR ESO!!-estaba furiosa, tan solo ella había hecho la comida para todos y el encontraba que la comida tenia mucho picante, era insoportable.

-¡¡ES TU CULPA QUE LE PONGAS TANTO PICANTE A LA COMIDA!!¡¡POR ESO PREFIERO COMER RAMEN!!

-¡¡¡OSUWARI¡¡¡OSUWARI¡¡¡OSUWARI!!!

-Ahhhh...-suspiro el monje Miroku-ahora que lo pienso, es muy raro que Naraku no nos haya atacado todavía.

-Tiene razón su excelencia, hace mas de cinco meses que no sabemos nada de el y solamente nos atacan mounstros que son insignificantes.

-Tienes razón Sango, pero por lo menos vamos recuperando los fragmentos de Shikon que nos falta.

-A si es monje Miroku, desde que Kikyo lanzo esa flecha asía la perla de Shikon para que Naraku no usara su poder hemos recolectados muchos fragmentos-saco los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon que tenia en su frasco y se podía ver un cuarto de la perla.

-Feh! Aun así nos falta mucha para poder tenerla completa, hay que contar que ese lobo rabioso de Koga tiene fragmentos en sus piernas y Kohaku también tiene uno que lo mantiene con vida.

-Espero que algún día Kohaku me recuerde, o si no...-se podia notar que Sango se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar-tendré que matar...-pero fue interrumpida por Kagome.

-No te preocupes Sango, se que lo vamos a recuperar y todo va hacer como antes-aunque no estaba muy convencida de eso, lo mejor era apoyar a su amiga.

-Si, talvez tengas razón, gracias Kagome-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, que tal si vamos a buscar alguna aldea para pasar la noche-propuso el monje Miroku.

-Me parece buena idea, no quiero dormir al aire libre esta noche-dijo muy feliz Kagome

-Muy bien en marcha entonces.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-mmm...esta aldea me parece bien, no lo creen muchachos-pregunto al resto del grupo.

-Es un muy buen lugar monje Miroku-dijo alegra Kagome

-Feh! A mi me da igual, total a todos los engañas con lo de la nube negro.

-Inuyasha me ofendes, tu sabes que todo es por nuestro bien.

-Pues bien ¡vamos entonces!-dijo alegre Shippo

Todos menos Inuyasha-¡¡Si!!

Al adentrarse a la aldea, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que en la aldea habitan algunos youkai y le pareció muy extraño que la gente estuviera tan calmada, de repente sintió un olor que se le hizo familiar "Este olor me es muy familiar, pero de donde será"

-Disculpe-dijo Miroku a un guardia que estaba en la entrada del palacio.

-Oh! Dígame su excelencia-le hico una pequeña reverencia.

-Déjeme advertirle que aquí se encuentra una presencia maligna y si usted gusta claro yo podría exterminarla-termino su discurso con una sonrisa.

-Esta seguro su excelencia-el hombre parecía que estaba dudando.

-A si es mi buen hombre y si no lo extermino luego se puede convertir en una tragedia para todos-decía mientras ponía su mano en forma de oración

-Pues...síganme entonces-así el los llevo ante su señor-mi señor-hizo una reverencia-estos hombres dicen de que en el palacio hay una presencia maligna.

-mmm...En serio-vio como su soldado asentía-pues trae a la sacerdotisa, quiero que ella me lo diga.

-Si señor-se retiro enseguida.

-Así que...hay una sacerdotisa-dijo Miroku con su habitual tranquilidad.

-Exacto excelencia, es muy poderosa a estado aquí desde hace unos tres años y cuida muy bien de todos-se podia ver una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro.

-Ya veo-dijo pensativo Miroku.

Mientras esperaban Shippo le dijo a Kagome.

-Kagome que pasa si nos pillan-Shippo esta muy preocupado

-No lo creo Shippo, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien, confiemos en el monje Miroku-y le dio una sonrisa que lo tranquilizo.

-Señor aquí esta la sacerdotisa-dijo el soldado.

Al abrir las puertas se podía apreciar que era una sacerdotisa muy joven y muy bonita.

Al llegar hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dio cuenta de la presencia de los extraños, los miro de reojo con mucha atención a cada uno, primero observo al monje que la miraba de una forma muy extraña según su parecer, después se dio cuenta que había una mujer con un gran bumeran en su espalda, había otra que vestía ropas muy extrañas y en su hombro se encontraba un pequeño zorrito y por ultimo miro al hanyou que les daba la espalda a todos, se dirigió donde se encontraba su señor y se puso al frente de el dejando a todos muy curiosos por saber como era esa extraña sacerdotisa.

-Buenos día señor¿Para que me mando a llamar? Estoy un poco ocupada atendiendo a los enfermos-a pesar de mostrar respeto se podía reconocer un poco de molestia por ser interrumpida.

-Lo que pasa es que su excelencia dice que hay una presencia maligna aquí en el palacio-la miro seriamente.

-¿Presencia maligna?-estaba un poco extrañada ya que no sintió nada.

-Así es nuestros visitantes dicen que sintieron una presencia en mi palacio¿qué opina usted honorable sacerdotisa.

"Seguramente nos quieren engañar para poder pasar una noche aquí, bueno después hablare con ellos y les pediré que me expliquen" miro al señor del palacio que la miraba seriamente esperando su respuesta.

-Tienen razón mi señor, me acabo de dar cuenta de la presencia que hay en este lugar, lo mejor será que ellos se encarguen mi señor-terminado esto hizo una reverencia.

-Ahhhh...-suspiro-de acuerdo pueden pasar aquí la noche si gustan siempre y cuando esa presencia se valla-vio como ellos asentían-y para usted honorable sacerdotisa le recomiendo que pase mas tiempo cerca del palacio que atendiendo y ayudando a los aldeanos y youkai que hay aquí.

Estaban todos asombrados, había dicho youkai, eso era muy extraño.

-No puedo dejarlos solo mi señor, ellos necesitan de mis cuidados, claro si es que no se quiere quedar sin aldeanos mi señor-todo se lo dijo tan tranquilo y con tanta seguridad que el señor solo suspiro.

-De acuerdo-recién ahí se dio cuenta que ni siquiera se habían presentado-pero por favor díganme sus nombres.

-Mi nombre es Miroku señor.

-El mío es Sango.

-Yo me llamo Kagome

-Yo soy Shippo.

-Y el-dijo Miroku al ver que Inuyasha no diría nada-es Inuyasha Señor.

-Pues mi nombre es Tachida Souten, mi familia siempre a esta en esta región y así será siempre-dijo con orgullo.

En ese momento la sacerdotisa se dio vuelta dejando impresionados a todos, era una hermosa mujer de cabello negro bellísimo que la hacia ver mas pálida de lo que era, tenia el pelo largo le llegaba hasta mas debajo de sus muslos. Sus ojos eran de un color gris y mostraban mucha paz y tranquilidad, traía puesta una armadura que le llegaba hasta la cintura y un poco mas abajo y tambien llevaba un tipo de armadura en sus hombros que afirmaba todo, debajo de esto llevaba el traje tradicional de sacerdotisa y en su cintura reposaba una espada.

Inuyasha por una extraña razón volteo para ver de quien se trataba y al hacerlo no podía creer lo que veía.

"Pero si es..." pensaba con asombro Inuyasha

-Mi nombre es Kaoru-hizo una reverencia-y como podrán ver soy la sacerdotisa de este pueblo-dijo con una sonrisa.

"No puede ser" pensaba Inuyasha "Es idéntica a Kaoru, pero no puede ser ella"

-Con su permiso mi señor debo seguir atendiendo a los aldeanos-hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

-Síganme por favor, los llevare a su habitación-así el soldado los llevo a cada uno a su respectivos cuartos.

Inuyasha seguía pensando en aquella sacerdotisa que lo dejo muy intrigado "No puede ser ella, ello murió hace mucho tiempo según los rumeros que me dijeron, murió antes de que yo fuera sellado" estaba muy pensativo "Seguramente es una simple coincidencia"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Notas de la autora: Espero que les allá gustado, es la primera vez que hago uno de estos y siempre he querido hacer este fics, mas adelante revelare todo lo que paso con Kaoru e Inuyasha y todas las demás dudas que ustedes quieran.

DEJEN MENSAJES PORFA, NO SEAN MALOS YA

XAO.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: La extraña sacerdotisa

Todos Los Personajes de la serie Inuyasha Pertenecen Al Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los personajes inventados por mi.

Aclaraciones:

-diálogos-

_recuerdos_

"pensamientos"

:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El pasado de Inuyasha

Por Miko Kaoru-Sama

:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Dicen que el corazón se enferma y que debe ser tratado con rapidez antes de que caiga en la soledad, pero para algunas personas es muy tarde, no lo pueden sanar, no pueden sacar del corazón el amor que se siente hacia aquella persona por la cual eres capaz de traicionar a tu propia familia o peor aun... traicionarte a ti misma. _

2. Capitulo 1: La extraña sacerdotisa.

Una vez instalados en sus respectivos cuartos, todos se juntaron en la sala para comer un poco y así poder charlar antes de recorrer la aldea. Una vez reunidos empezaron a comer y a disfrutar de la estancia en aquel palacio.

-¿Que sucede Inuyasha? No has comido nada y eso ya me es extraño-el monje Miroku miraba seriamente a Inuyasha, ya que muy rara vez se ponía así de pensativo.

-Feh! No pasa nada Miroku, tan solo estoy pensando.

-¿Estas bien Inuyasha?-Shippo se le acerco y puso su mano en su frente-¿No tendrás fiebres?

-Porque dices eso chaparro-miro enojado a Shippo.

-Porque dices que estas pensando y eso no es muy normal en ti-un golpe se escucho en toda la habitación-¡Perro tonto porque me golpeas!-decia con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Feh! Pa la próxima te va peor me oíste-exclamo molesto.

-Kagome, Inuyasha me pego-miraba a Kagome haciendo un puchero.

-Inuyasha...Osuwari-el pobre Inuyasha se encontraba en el suelo mientras Shippo reía ante la situación

-Y en que estabas pensando Inuyasha-el monje Miroku estaba muy serio.

Inuyasha se incorporo y le contesto.

-Pues pensaba de que era muy extraño que en esta aldea habiten youkai y los aldeanos actúen como si nada-aunque en el fondo también había pensado en esa sacerdotisa que le llamaba tanto la atención.

-Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón Inuyasha ¿Es muy extraño no lo creen?-les pregunto a todos los que estaban ahí.

-Pues es muy extraño y yo creo que la sacerdotisa tiene mucho que ver en que en esta aldea allá youkai-contesto Kagome.

-Esa sacerdotisa es muy extraña, el dueño del palacio confía mucho en ella-dijo Miroku.

-Su excelencia ¿Usted cree que ella sea una charlatana?-exclamo Sango ante esa posibilidad-talvez sea un mounstro o algo por el estilo que oculta su presencia.

-No lo creo Sango, cuando ella se presento en la sala, me di cuenta de que tiene un gran poder espiritual-cerro los ojos mientras pensaba.

-Talvez no es tan poderosa como dices Miroku-dijo Inuyasha ante esa posibilidad, lo menos que quería era hablar de ella.

-No lo creo Inuyasha, su poder espiritual es muy grande, es mucho mas grande que el mío-todos quedaron asombrados ante aquella declaración.

-Feh! Insisto que no es tan poderosa como crees-no podía creer que ella fuera tan poderosa como decía Miroku

-Yo si creo que sea poderosa hanyou-contesto una muchacha que no sobrepasaba los quince años y que por su ropa se podía ver que era de la servidumbre que venia entrando y escucho lo que dijo-la señorita Kaoru es alguien muy fuerte y estoy seguro que ella seria capaz de matarte si lo quisiera.

-Entonces ¿Por que no me mata?-estaba muy molesto en la forma en que ella le había contestado.

-Porque si lo hiciera se estaría contradiciendo en lo que dijo cuando llego a esta aldea-al recordar aquellos tiempo se puso muy triste ya que eran unos días muy difíciles, "Menos mal que llego la señorita Kaoru a la aldea" pensó, ella le tenia mucho respeto a Kaoru ya que le salvo la vida y gracias a ella todo había cambiando en la aldea.

-Disculpe mi hermosa jovencita-recién ahí se dio cuenta que había discutido con uno de los invitados al frente de todos y talvez la iban a regañar por su actitud-¿No quisiera tener usted un hijo conmigo?-decía mientras le toma la mano

-¿Qué?-estaba muy sorprendida ya que se supone que era un monje y le estaba pidiendo que tuviera un hijo con el, justo en ese momento recordó lo que le dijo Kaoru.

_-Yuta-llamo Kaoru a la joven que estaba cerca de ella después de salir del encuentro con el señor del palacio y aquellos extraños viajeros._

_-Dígame señorita Kaoru-decia al mismo tiempo que hacia una reverencia._

_-Escúchame atentamente-la miro seriamente-quiero que tengas cuidado con esas personas que se quedaran en el palacio esta noche y también quiero que lo que ellos hagan o digan me lo digas ¿De acuerdo?-estaba demasiado seria, muy seria para el gusto de Yuta, ella sabia que solo se ponía así cuando estaba muy preocupada o algo por el estilo._

_-Pero...¿Por qué me dice eso señorita Kaoru¿Pasa algo con ellos?-a su parecer eran unas personas comunes que no podrían hacer daño._

_-Tengo un mal presentimiento Yuta-siempre que tenia un presentimiento se cumplía, como cuando salvo la vida de unos aldeanos, había tenido el presentimiento de que alguien estaba en peligro y en esos instantes sentía de que ellos traerían desgracias a su pueblo._

_-Pero entonces...¿Por qué dejo que se quedaran acá señorita Kaoru?-estaba confundida, si tenia ese presentimiento ¿porque dejar que se quedaran?_

_-Es algo que no te puedo explicar Yuta-dio un largo suspiro-no le des importancia a lo que te dije de acuerdo-mostró una gran sonrisa-solo ten cuidado ¿si? en especial de ese monje, cuando estaba adentro me miraba de una forma muy extraña._

_-Esta bien señorita Kaoru, lo tendré-hizo una reverencia y se fue._

-Monje pervertido-le pego con si hiraikotsu-es que nunca va a aprender cierto.

-Disculpa al monje Miroku siempre ase eso jeje-rió nerviosa Kagome.

-No se preocupe-dijo mientras sonreía.

-Hola me llamo Kagome, ellos son el monje Miroku, Sango, el pequeño Shippo y el es Inuyasha-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Yuta-hizo una reverencia-y yo trabajo en este palacio.

-Me puedes decir ¿Por qué dices de si Kaoru mata a Inuyasha se estaría contradiciendo¿a que te refieres?-estaba muy interesada en lo que ella había dicho.

-Pues verán-se sentó al frente de ellos-antes de que la señorita Kaoru llego a esta aldea, nuestro señor se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña, tan solo había muerte tras muerte, ya que el que se atrevía a desobedecerle el lo manda a matar, siempre habían muchos youkai alrededor de la aldea que no nos dejaban alejarnos o escaparnos de aquí, en ese tiempo yo todavía no trabaja aquí, solamente era una aldeana mas-se callo mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba-cuando llego la señorita Kaoru a la aldea nuestro señor nos pidió que la echáramos de aquí o si no nos iba a matar a todos, pero no le hicimos caso ya que pensamos de que al ser una sacerdotisa ella nos podría ayudar.

-¿Y que fue lo que hicieron?-pregunto con curiosidad Kagome mientras todos escuchaban atentamente lo que ella relataba, en especial cierto hanyou que se hacia el indiferente.

-La señorita Kaoru nos pidió ver a nuestro señor, no se muy bien lo que paso pero algunos sirvientes del palacio dijeron que nuestro señor había sido poseído por un espirito maligno y ella lo extermino-todos escuchaban atentamente la historia que les contaba Yuta-ella se estaba a punto de marchar al día siguiente pero mi señor le pidió que se quedara y así lo hizo.

-¿Y que paso después?-pregunto con curiosidad el monje Miroku.

-Verán, todos los demonios que aquí habían fueron eliminados por la señorita Kaoru en un dos por tres-decia muy emocionada-y así nos dimos cuenta de que un poco mas lejos de nuestra aldea había unas pequeñas familias de unos youkai y hanyou que convivían en paz y armonía entre ellos, pero eran siempre amenazados y vigilados por aquellos horribles youkai que la señorita Kaoru derroto-se callo por un momento pensando si esta bien en contarles todo esto, pero siguió-la señorita Kaoru le pidió a mi señor de que dejara que ellos se quedaran en nuestra aldea, al principio mi señor no estaba muy convencido de eso, pero la señorita Kaoru le dijo de que ella se había dado cuenta de que en sus corazones no había maldad y de que ella se encargaría de ellos por cualquier cosa.

-Mmm... ya veo. Así que ella fue la de la idea de que los youkai y hanyou estuvieran aquí y convivieran todos juntos-decía pensativo el monje Miroku al darse cuenta de que la suposición de Kagome era cierta.

-Así es, ella dijo de que nunca mataría a alguien que tuviera un corazón puro, ni mucho menos mataría a alguien sin un motivo. Por eso digo de que si ella no te a matado es porque tu corazón no tiene tanta maldad como aparentas ¿No crees?-miro fijamente a Inuyasha ya que a pesar de que tenia quince años era muy madura ya que su vida fue muy dura y eso hizo que madurara mas rápido.

-Feh!-volteo la cabeza para mirar a otro lado y no a la joven que le decía todo aquello "Ja, que mi corazón no tiene tanta maldad, no lo creo" pensó irónicamente Inuyasha.

-Bueno, cree lo que quieras-estaba molesta, le había dicho la razón por la cual Kaoru no lo mato y el solamente decía eso "Que estúpido" pensó-bueno lo mejor será que me valla-se paro-cualquier cosa tan solo pídanla.

-Lo haremos, muchas gracias por todo Yuta-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

-Con su permiso-hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-Bien, ya sabemos la razón por la cual hay youkai en la aldea-dijo con una sonrisa-al parecer la señorita Kagome estaba en lo cierto.

-A si es, que les parece si damos unas vueltas por la aldea-exclamo con entusiasmo Kagome.

-Me parece una buena idea ¿No lo cree usted excelencia?-le pregunto Sango a Miroku.

-Es buena idea-exclamo con una sonrisa-pero creo que lo mejor será de que yo me de una vuelta por el palacio para exterminar a la presencia maligna-dijo poniendo su mano en forma de rezo.

-Jajaja esta bien monje Miroku, nosotros daremos una vuelta por el pueblo mientras usted extermina aquella presencia.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos después entonces-dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba su báculo y se iba para "exterminar" aquella presencia.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Valla, si que es grande este lugar-exclamo con asombro Kagome al ver a la gente de la aldea comprando de un lugar a otro.

-Tienes razón Kagome, la gente de aquí es muy activa-apoyo Sango a lo que dijo su amiga.

-Kagome que tal si vamos a comprar unas cosas para comer y luego vamos a jugar un poco ¿Si?-dijo Shippo emocionado ante la idea de que habían mas youkai por ahí con los que podía jugar.

-De acuerdo Shippo ¿Nos acompañas Inuyasha?-dijo mientras lo veía en la rama de un árbol.

-Feh! Solo pierden el tiempo.

-Oh vamos Inuyasha no seas amargado quieres-lo único que quería era que los acompañara y pasaran una tarde libre todos juntos "Aunque seria mejor una tarde solos" ante aquel pensamiento se ruborizo por completo.

-Esta bien-bajo del árbol y los alcanzo para ir a la aldea y recorrerla.

-Vamos entonces-exclamo feliz Kagome al ver que Inuyasha los acompañaría.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Bien ya esta listo-dijo Miroku al sirviente que lo acompaño por todo el palacio para sacar esa presencia que había.

-Muchas gracias excelencia, no sabe lo aliviado que nos vamos a sentir todos ahora. Desde que la señorita Kaoru no viene al palacio estábamos todos muy intranquilos-dijo el anciano que lo acompañaba.

-Acaso ella no vive aquí-dijo sorprendido al pensar de que ella si vivía en el palacio.

-Oh no su excelencia, ella vive en la aldea junto con los aldeanos, a ella no le gusta vivir aquí, dice de que es mucho lujo y que prefiere estar con los aldeanos que estar aquí y no hacer nada por ellos.

-Ya veo-"A si que ella vive en la aldea, mmm de verdad que es rara pero aun así ella es ..." pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una vos muy suave.

-Excelencia ¿Ya esta listo?-Kaoru acababa de llegar y lo único que quería era hablar con aquellas personas de la mañana.

-Oh! si estoy listo señorita Kaoru ¿Por qué me pregunta?-exclamo con una sonrisa.

-Es que quería hablar con usted un momento-dijo con una sonrisa que se parecían muchas a las de Kagome.

-Por supuesto, con su permiso-hizo una pequeña reverencia como despedida al anciano que estaba con el recibiendo también una reverencia por parte de este-dígame señorita Kaoru ¿Que se le ofrece?

-Quiero que me diga ¿Por qué dijo que había una presencia maligna cuando usted sabe que no la hay?-en ese momento su tono de voz paso de uno dulce a uno molesto.

-Pues...yo...-no sabia que decir, no esperaba que le hiciera esa pregunta y tan directamente-¿Cómo fue que se entero?

-Pues soy una sacerdotisa, sabia muy bien que aquí no hay presencias malignas-miro al jardín que hay había-no dije nada porque quería que usted me lo digiera excelencia.

-Lo que pasa es que no tenemos donde dormir y estar afuera con todos esos youkai seria muy peligroso-en cierta forma era verdad, podrían recibir un ataque de Naraku en cualquier momento pillándolos desprevenidos-además el pequeño de Shippo esta cansado de dormir al aire libre, se podrida resfriar.

Lo miro por unos instantes, con su mirada tratando de descifrar si lo dijo era cierto o falso, Miroku se sentía muy raro frente a aquella mirada, sentía que le vei el alma y Kaoru tan pronto como cambio su tono de voz, cambio sus fracciones de la cara, de uno molesto paso a uno alegre y tierno.

-De acuerdo, le voy a creer excelencia-lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Dígame solo Miroku por favor.

-Y usted solamente dígame Kaoru, no me gustan tanto las formalidades-exclamo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo Kaoru-le dijo con una sonrisa, era muy simpática, a pesar de solo conocerlo por menos de un día tenia la impresión de conocerla desde hace años.

-Y dime Miroku ¿Cómo están tus amigos?-empezó a caminar siendo seguida por Miroku

-Están bien Kaoru, de hecho en estos momentos están viendo los alrededores de la aldea-dijo al lado de ella-por cierto al anciano me dijo de que tu no vives en el palacio ¿Por qué?

-Veras Miroku, no me siento muy bien al estar aquí, no soy una persona que viva alrededor de los lujos ni nada por el estilo-lo miro-me siento bien con los sirvientes del palacio ya que siento que ellos son mi familia, pero prefiero estar con los aldeanos ya que ellos me necesitan mas.

-Y ¿Dónde esta tu familia?-dijo con curiosidad.

-No tengo-en aquel momento su mirada se puso triste y Miroku se sintió muy mal por a ver hecho esa pregunta-o talvez si los tenga.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kaoru?-no entendía a que se refería.

-Lo que pasa es que yo no recuerdo nada de mi vida-Miroku estaba sorprendido-es como que todo hubiera sido borrado, no sabes cuanto me gustaría poder recordar si es que tengo a alguien que me este esperando, que este preocupado por si es que estoy con vida o no, pero no puedo recordar aunque lo intente.

-Yo..lo siento Kaoru, no quise hacerte recordar eso-estaba muy arrepentido por hacerla recordar eso

-No te preocupes Miroku, yo ya asumí de que si tengo familia, ellos me tienen que dar por muerta ¿No lo crees?-lo miro con una sonrisa falsa.

-Tienes razón, pero al menos tienes a la gente de esta aldea que te quiere mucho-le dijo con mucho animo para ver si así le quitaba la tristeza que le provoco al hacerle recordar aquello.

-Tienes razón-dijo con una sonrisa-ahora ellos son mi familia y los voy a proteger contra todo.

-Así se habla Kaoru-exclamo Miroku.

-Y dime Miroku, aquella mujer que viste con ropas extrañas es una sacerdotisa o no.

-Así es¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Su poder espiritual es grande, pero debería entrenar en ello para que sepa controlarlo y usarlo a la perfección-miro seriamente a Miroku.

"Que forma de cambia de humor es Kaoru, en un momento feliz y después esta seria"-tienes razón Kaoru, pero no hay quien la entrene y además estamos en un viaje buscando a un youkai para exterminarlo-dijo serio Miroku.

-Me di cuenta de que ustedes tienes fragmentos de la perla de Shikon en su poder ¿O me equivoco?-lo miro esperando su respuesta.

"Como puede saber eso. Acaso ella también puede ver los fragmentos, pero eso es imposible"-¿Y como sabes eso Kaoru?

-Pude sentirlos desde mucho antes de que llegaran a la aldea. Yo también tengo unos en mi poder.

-Yo pensaba de que solamente la señorita Kagome o la señorita Kikyo podía ver los fragmentos-estaba sorprendido de que ella pudiera ver los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon.

-Muchos youkai atacan a nuestra aldea con la intención de destruirnos, pero nunca lo consiguen por que los elimino antes de que lleguen a la aldea, pero desde un tiempo unos youkai nos han atacado con fragmentos de la perla en su poder y cada vez son mas los que vienes, todos los que vienen dicen que es para eliminarme por que soy una amenaza para ellos, pero los purifico y me quedo con los fragmento.

-Y ¿Qué haces con los fragmentos Kaoru?-era extraño ya que si había fragmentos ¿Por que Kagome no los había percibido?

-Los purifico y los guardo en un campo de protección para que no vengan mas youkai a atacarnos.

-¿Y donde los guardas?

-Lo siento Miroku, pero no te puedo decir ya que es un lugar secreto-lo miro fijamente-eso no significa que no confié en ti, al contrario, creo que confió mucho en ti a pesar de que recién nos hallamos conocidos.

-Entiendo Kaoru y te agradezco la confianza que me tienes-le dijo con una sonrisa-que te parece si me acompañas a la aldea a buscar a mis amigos.

-Me parece una buena idea Miroku.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sango, Kagome, Shippo e Inuyasha estaban bajo un árbol descansando después de recorrer la aldea que era muy grande.

-Valla, este lugar es hermoso ¿No lo crees Sango?-pregunto Kagome a su amiga.

-Tienes razón Kagome.

-Me pregunto ¿Dónde estará el monje Miroku? Se a tardado mucho no lo creen-dijo Kagome mientras se estiraba un poco.

-Feh! Seguramente anda detrás de alguna mujer pidiéndole que tenga un hijo con el.

-Inuyasha-dijo enojada Kagome-no le creas Sango, seguramente debe de estar en el palacio o algo por el estilo.

-Claro, en el palacio-dijo enojada Sango al pensar que Miroku pudiera andar tras una mujer y pidiéndole un hijo.

De repente Inuyasha sintió un ligero olor que se acercaba a donde estaban ellos.

-Siento el olor de Miroku y también el de...-se detuvo de súbito.

-El de quien Inuyasha-no entendía que le pasaba a Inuyasha¿Por que se detenía tan de repente?

-Hola muchachos-dijo alegre Miroku al encontrar a sus amigos-vengo acompañado.

-¿Con quien viene excelencia?-pregunto una molesta Sango, Miroku al ver que estaba molesta se sintió un poco nervioso por lo que ella podía hacer.

-Con migo, espero que no les moleste-dijo Kaoru mientras se ubicaba al lado de Miroku y los miraba a todos con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no nos molesta Kaoru, es muy grato tenerte con nosotros-comento Kagome.

-Al parecer alguien ya les dijo mi nombre, pero yo no se el de ustedes.

-Yo soy Kagome, un gusto.

-Mi nombre es Sango y ella es Kirara.

-Una bestia sagrada ¿O me equivoco?-pregunto Kaoru mientras se acercaba a Sango y veía de cerca de kirara.

-Así es, siempre a estado con migo.

-Es muy linda-dijo mientras acariciaba a Kirara.

-Pues yo me llamo Shippo y soy un youkai zorro.

-Mucho gusto Shippo-le contesto feliz a Shippo, luego levanto la mirada y se quedo mirando a Inuyasha que no estaba tan lejos de ellos-y dime ¿Cómo se llama el que esta en el árbol?

-El es Inuyasha y es un...-Kagome no pudo terminar la frase porque Kaoru la termino por ella.

-Hanyou, lo se puedo sentirlo por su aura-dijo restándole importancia al hecho de que Inuyasha fuera hanyou.

-¿No te molesta?-pregunto Kagome

-Por supuesto que no, en la aldea viven youkai y hanyou ¿Acaso se te olvido eso?-pregunto divertida al ver la expresión de Kagome.

-Se me había olvidado jajajaja-rió Kagome ante su torpeza-dinos Kaoru ¿Vives cerca de aquí o vives en el palacio?

-Vivo cerca de aquí, si quieren me acompañan a mi casa un rato-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me parece una buena idea¿No lo creen muchachos?-les pregunto Kagome a sus amigos.

-Por mi esta bien¿Qué dice usted su excelencia?

-Yo estoy de acuerdo.

-Y ¿Que dices tu Inuyasha?-le pregunto Kagome.

-Feh! Hagan lo que quieran.

-Pues vamos entonces.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Notas de la autora: Oli, espero que les allá gustado, me demoro porque tengo que ir al cole y tengo muchas pruebas pero voy a tratar de poner los siguientes capítulos mas rápido, si quieren que pase algo en el fic díganme y yo veo si lo puedo poner.

DEJEN MENSAJES PORFA, NO SEAN MALOS YA

XAO.


End file.
